


A Birthday Tradition

by like-i-love-you (Iron_Sidhe)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Sidhe/pseuds/like-i-love-you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Neal have a birthday tradition but things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published 11/10/09

For the first time Andy is going to be stuck on the bus for his birthday. He understands and it’s not like he’s complaining. He’s doing what he loves sharing lead with Dave and touring in support of The Anthemic’s second album. It’s just that he and Neal have this tradition. It has never mattered what was going on in their lives or who they were with, they always come back to this thing they can’t quite escape. No one, not even Dave, knows they tried it for real once, 6 whole months.

Andy has always figured that there might be an end someday. He understands that this year things are different and not just because they’re going to be stuck on the bus. Dave is the only person who knows about the tradition but Andy has slept with him. The thing with Dave is completely casual, but, what with the way they’re all living in each other’s pockets, Andy’s not sure what’s appropriate. Neal’s thing with Kyle is probably a bigger issue in a way that even Alexis never was.

Andy can handle it if this is the last year, it’s not that, but the fact that it’s the day before his birthday and Neal hasn’t even mentioned it. He’s not ready to face it, because that would mean it was maybe more important than he realized, but it feels a little like being forgotten or replaced. He knows he could talk to Neal but that would just take him back to how important this tradition has been.

What Andy really needs is to stop lying here thinking and fall asleep. He’s sure the guys have some crazy plans despite the bus. He didn’t miss their attempt to sneak the alcohol on to the bus and he overheard someone slipping it in to the fridge a few minutes ago. He’s sure who ever it was assumed he was sleeping.

He wakes up to chocolate chip pancakes cooked by Kyle and Neal is not only awake but has cooked the bacon. The rest of the day is filled with video games, movies, and drinking. Neal still hasn’t talked to him but Andy’s having fun and it is a good birthday. Dave and Kyle cook dinner which tastes really good in spite of Dave’s help.

The evening has just started settling down a little when Neal slides next to him on the couch. Andy looks up and realizes Dave and Kyle have left them alone. Neal is silent for a moment, choosing his words Andy assumes.

“I didn’t forget. I can’t, not without Kyle, and there’s you and Dave so it’s complicated but this is older than all those things.” Andy knows Neal has never liked talking about his feelings like this. He’ll write songs and share them with everyone, but not this. “I don’t know about next year but we could, all of us, if you want... They said yes.”

Andy doesn’t bother with a verbal answer. He feels Dave and Kyle join them on the couch but he doesn’t turn to look. He’s a little distracted by kissing his oldest best friend and just like always it feels like home.


End file.
